


Giggly

by Lezcorp (Nonbinarybiomajor)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lena is a huge grump, lots of kara giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Lezcorp
Summary: In response to @juleskomtrikru‘s prompt: “Can somebody PLS make a fan fix about supercorp sexy time and when Kara takes lena’s pants off she sees lena’s super girl underwear and almost dies of laughter or something else happens” and based off of the moodboard by @growlysunbeam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lezcorp

She swears that it was an accident.

Too many late nights at the office (much to her puppy of a girlfriend’s disapproval) and long days spent worrying over Lex’s plans for yet another attack on L-Corp had pushed laundry, of all things, to the very back of Lena’s mind.

It also meant that, when a sleep-deprived, shambling Lena had changed into her pajamas last night, she didn’t so much as look to see what it was she was grabbing.

Which is how she ended up here, bright red, shirtless, and messy-haired on her entirely-too-expensive couch, with Kara collapsed in hysterical laughter before her.

“Oh shut up!” Lena grumbled, tugging the band of her sweatpants back up onto her hips. Kara continued to laugh as she sat on the floor, her laughs occasionally punctuated by a snort that was almost adorable enough for Lena to forgive her…almost.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Kara finally managed, wiping a joy-born tear from her eye with the pad of her thumb. “It’s just. I really was not expecting that. Why do you even own those? They aren’t your usual, uh, style.”

The pout on Lena’s face was all too adorable, and Kara couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to the downturned corner of the CEO’s mouth as she moved to sit on the couch beside her. Kara knocked her shoulder against Lena’s playfully.

“Aw, come on, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Lena looked over into Kara’s best puppy dog eyes, a half-smile gracing her lips as she rolled her eyes. The blonde Kryptonian beamed in response and pulled her into a soft kiss, humming contentedly against the dark haired girl’s lips before giggling yet again.

“What is it now?” groaned Lena, pulling back. 

“I just still can’t believe that  _Lena Luthor_  owns Supergirl  _underwear._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and requests :)


End file.
